Saw – The Reboot
by Sandylee007
Summary: Ten years later everyone's forgotten the Jigsaw murders. Almost everyone. Now there's another game master in town and new players are about to experience just how precious and fragile a life can be…


A/N: I've felt this desire to write my own 'Saw' –story for a long time now. I recently re-watched all the movies and the itch grew tenfold. Now I finally got to it and this is what came out. (quirks an eyebrow)

WARNINGS: THIS IS MY 'SAW' –VERSION. 'The next generation' –type of a thing. There'll be lots of gore, violence, naughty naughty language and new players. (glances around) Uh… Where'd ya all go?

DISCLAIMER: No profit is being made. I own absolutely nothing. I'm just as broke as I was before. (sighs)

Awkay… (gulps) I'm very, very close to chickening out so I've gotta get started before I change my mind. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

**_Saw – The Reboot_**

* * *

**_'I want to play a game.'_**

* * *

**_Cut 1 – Lust_**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Sins of an Angel

* * *

/ _Angela Waylon was beautiful. Everyone had been telling her that for all her thirty-four years long life. Big blue eyes, long and shiny blond hair, a body most women would've died for… She was often called lucky. That night she didn't feel lucky, even with the searing, adoring kisses placed to her lips._

_Angela emitted a unidentifiable sound, pushing the man slightly further. "Look, Cole… I have to go."_

_Cole Lyons sighed against her lips, then licked his own. A pair of chocolate brown eyes examined her. "I always hate it when you go", he murmured._

_She smiled, seeing and hearing the sincerity. "I know."_

_And suddenly those eyes weren't so harmless anymore. "Leave them", the man suggested like it'd been the most mundane thing in the world, then went on with even more excitement. "Leave them and move in with me."_

_Her eyes narrowed with warning. "You know that you have no right to ask me that. We have a clear agreement", she half-hissed. She then gave him a one more kiss and caressed his a little too long light brown hair. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Cole nodded, licking his lips again. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."_

_Angela had to stand behind the frontdoor of her house for almost a minute before she'd managed to gather enough composure for entering. "Mommy!" carried through the whole house as soon as she opened the door. She didn't have the time to close it before a five-year-old boy with her hair and eyes was running towards her. The child's face shone with joy when she scooped him into her arms. "I missed you."_

_Smiling was a lot easier than she'd expected. She kissed his forehead, making him giggle. "I missed you too, sweetie pie." She then frowned, noticing his messy clothes. "What have you and daddy been up to?"_

_The little boy's smile widened as she carried him towards the kitchen, the scent in the air answering before him. "Baking. Daddy bakes super well."_

_Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Welcome home, honey."_ /

* * *

Angela's eyes flew wide open and she pulled in a badly shuddering gasp, her whole body trembling uncontrollably. In an instant her horrified eyes scanned through the dark ceiling above her. Despite the fact that she was groggy, dazed, barely coherent and scared out of her mind she realized that she'd never been in this place before.

"Hello?" Her voice was nothing but a pathetic whimper, barely audible even to her own ears. That's why it wasn't such a surprise that no answer came. "Is… Is anyone there?"

Where was she? What the fuck happened to her? What was going on?

Despite her better judgement she moved and immediately wanted to vomit under the dizziness even the slightest movement caused. After a couple of moments she did throw up, then spat and gasped until her eyes watered once more.

She'd been drugged, that much was obvious. But who did it and why? What were they planning on doing to her?

Finally managing to regain at leat some control over her body she focused on breathing for a while, fighting to ignore the reek of her own vomit, then looked around with bleary, slightly unfocused eyes. In a couple of seconds her eyes widened again. "Shit…!"

The room around her was very dark, mostly because there was only one tiny window right below the ceiling. Everything from walls to the floors had been made of stone. A disgusting, rotten stench filled her nose, making her stomach knot uncomfortably. But none of those things were what caught her eye. There were shards of glass everywhere on the floor around her. Razor sharp, dangerous. And there, what looked like miles away, was a door. What appeared to be a tape recorder had been attached to the door with duct tape.

Angela's eyes flashed.

She'd need to get out, as fast as possible. Of course she wasn't naïve enough to think that it'd be easy, but there was no way in hell she'd stay still, either. Those thoughts pushing her forward she took off her most likely very expensive, beautiful green jacket – a gift Cole had bought for their anniversary, saying that the color complimented her eyes. Her hands trembled when she half knelt, half slumped down and began sweeping the floor clean with the jacket.

She was still firmly under the affect of whatever drug had been given her. Her body was stiff, clumsy and heavy. Despite the jacket's help glass tore through the skin of her hands and legs, cut greedily into flesh. It felt like a couple of shards almost reached her bone. The tears that'd been filling her eyes before spilled and she unleashed pitiable whimpers, shaking much worse than before. Once or twice she made the mistake of looking back to see her own blood staining the glass and floor, marking her agonizing path.

Angela almost passed out several times, perhaps she even did. Until all of a sudden the jacket and her hands didn't hit glass anymore. Instead she felt a extremely cold, slightly moist stone floor. She'd made it to safety, as far as there was such in the room.

Although she'd always been a little too thin her legs barely managed to support her weight when she forced herself up, desperately reaching out for support from the disgustingly slick wall beside her. After what felt like an hour and several failed attempts she was finally standing up, unsteadily but still. Bloodied, wounded and her veins burning with adrenaline. Each breath she inhaled stung a little bit when entering her much too tight chest.

Her eyes, a lot clearer than before, focused on the door and the tape recorder. Letting the blood stained, torn jacket fall to the floor she limped forward, pleased to discover that she was able to move without needing support. Finally reaching her destination she hesitated, her hand twitching between the tape recorder and the door handle.

She needed to know. Curiosity took over. Her hand was unsteady and hesitant when she reached out, taking the recorder and pulling it closer. It took almost a full minute before she'd managed to gather enough courage to press 'play'.

"_Hello, Angela. I want to play a game._" The voice was unclear, unrecognizeable. It made chills travel through all of her body. "_For over two years you've been living a secret life outside your family, betraying yourself and those who love you the most. Hurting everyone around you. Now you're about to get the chance to do something selfless. But it comes with a price._"

Her heart thumped furiously while she steadied herself against the wall. Whoever had her… seemed to know her well. Had someone been watching her – or was it someone she knew? What was this 'price' they were talking about?

"_You're not alone in this building. As you move forward you'll find three people you've claimed to love. Only one of you will be leaving this building alive. That is, if you manage to pass all the tests created for you._"

Her eyes widened and she gagged, almost swept off her feet by the force of those words. Three people she'd proclaimed her love to…? She unleashed a desperate sound.

_Oh no, oh god no…!_

"_Prove your love. Find out how to save a life._"

She wiped her cheeks although there wasn't a lot of moisture yet, her furious eyes darting around. "What the hell do you want me to do?" she snarled, already knowing that no one would answer her. She tried the door, only to discover that it was locked. She growled and banged it with her fist as hard as she could. "Don't do this to me, please! Let me out of here!" She needed to get out of that hellhole. Needed stitches. / _"… people you've claimed to love…"_ / God, she needed to make sure that her son was alright! If something had happened to him…!

The door before her opened with a loud screech.

At first she stared at the door with wild, mistrusting eyes, not quite daring to approach. But in the end the desire to get out, to get home to her son, overcame everything else. She no longer felt the pain radiating from her wounds. All that mattered was moving forward although she had a feeling that the things waiting for her were far worse than what she'd faced so far.

It's amazing, how much of fool's hope can fit into a person's mind.

Her steps were slow and hesitant while she moved forward. She froze completely as soon as she'd reached the other side of the door. Nothing could've prepared her for what she found.

Angela's eyes became even wider than before and absolutely everything inside her stilled. "Cole…?"

Cole gasped, fury and fear radiating from his eyes. "Angie…?" He shook his head furiously. "Angie, what…? What the fuck is going on? What the hell is this?"

There was blood all over his almost naked body; the only clothing he'd been allowed to keep were his boxers. The blood came from where he'd been nailed firmly from wrists and ankles to two wooden pillars. The blood was still flowing. Right at his feet lay a extremely sharp knife, such she could imagine cutting through anything.

And to his chest had been taped a tape that fit perfectly to the recorder she still had in her badly trembling hand.

She swallowed when approaching him and gave him a look. "I… I need to listen to that one, okay? I have to." She lay a hand to his chest, felt how his heart hammered with sheer terror, and hoped from the bottom of her heart that she would've been able to console him somehow. "I have to take that tape, so that we'll know what to do."

Cole nodded, appearing just a little bit calmer. Perhaps he imagined that she'd somehow manage to save them from this nightmare. "'K."

She caressed his shoulder, then ripped off the tape before he could do as much as blink. She bit her lip when he winced as she ripped off the tape, causing his skin to turn red from that particular spot. "'Sorry", she whispered, as though afraid that someone might be listening. Perhaps someone was. She wouldn't have been surprised at all.

Cole looked on as she took off the old tape and slipped in the new one although she barely even managed to hold on to the recorder. They both shivered when their tormentor's voice filled the room. "_You've found Cole, now. And here comes the first test._" Their eyes met. "_In his stomach is a key to a very special room. In that room your son Ryan is waiting for his mother to arrive. He has no food or water, and the room's temperature is dropping constantly. If you don't find him in six hours he will die._"

Cole's eyes turned larger than she'd ever seen them. His whole body shuddered under the understanding. "Oh fuck…!"

Angela's heart had lost its usual, steady beat completely. Her blood stood frozen in her veins and it was a miracle that she didn't simply collapse to the floor. She'd never experienced anything as horrifying in her entire life.

"_Which one do you choose, Angela? Your son, or your boyfriend? Remember, only one walks out alive. Who lives and who dies? The choice is yours._"

No, it wasn't. Not really.

Angela began to cry while she knelt down agonizingly slowly, taking the knife. As soon as she straightened her form she knew what she was about to do. It took absolutely all she had to meet Cole's eyes. "I… I care about you. I really do." Her voice was barely audible. Tears were present in every word. "But, my son… My son needs me. My son… He's the most important thing to me in this entire world and he needs that key. I can't let my son die."

Cole's eyes widened. "Angie, what the fuck are you doing?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as her hold on the knife tightened. She was terrified by how unhesitant the hold was. Her stomach twisted and turned, making her want to throw up again. Her head was spinning madly. This wasn't real, couldn't be… "Cole, I… I'm sorry", she choked out in a barely audible voice. "I'm sorry!"

Tears of betrayal and terror filled Cole's eyes. He struggled mindlessly against the nails but didn't manage to break free. "Angela, I… I fucking love you! Do you hear me? I love you! And… And just last night you… you told me that you love me, too!" The words were barely comprehensible through his sobs, stolen whimpers slipped around the tightness of his throat. The pleas of a dying man. "I… I love you, you bitch! You can't… You can't do this to me!"

Angela gasped. The blade was already rising as the animal inside her took over. Her eyes sharpened, became something less than human. "I'm sorry." And with those words she struck, as fast and hard as she could.

Stab one. Cole unleashed a horrifying howl of sheer pain. A memory of the smile they shared when they first met flew through her head.

Stab two. Cole struggled, swore, screamed even louder, cried harder. She could still feel his hands on her from when they first danced together the night they met.

Stab three. Cole was already choking but managed to unleash a nauseting, wet cry of agony nonetheless. Those noises he emitted during all those nights they shared together assaulted her consciousness.

Stab four. His blood splashed to her hands. Her mind stilled into those times when they'd reached the peak of pleasure together.

Stab five. Cole was definitely no longer alive. He hung there before her limply, his blood having spilled all over the floor. She stared right at his intestines, saw a key. And even at that moment his voice echoed inside her head. / _"I love you!"_ /

Crying hysterically Angela dropped the knife and brought one hand to her lips. It didn't chase away the desire to throw up. It didn't make her wake up from this nightmare.

She'd just killed someone in cold blood. She'd taken a life. The life of a man who'd sworn his love to her, whom she'd slept with for over two years. What the hell did that make of her?

What was becoming of her?

She lifted her tear filled, outraged and bitter eyes towards the ceiling. That's when she saw the camera. A red light was blinking. "Are you enjoying the show, you sick freak? Is this what you wanted me to do?" she spat out. This time she didn't bother to wipe away the tears. "I killed him, you bastard! Now let me get to my son, please! Don't… Don't you dare let him die because of my mistakes!" She was out of breath and dizzy. Still she didn't wake up. "What… What the hell do I have to do to save my son?"

Once again no one answered her. Instead there was a screech of another opening door.

* * *

TBC, OR NOT?

* * *

A/N: Uh oh… Wow. (blinks) I wrote that on basically one sitting. My head's reeling and I'm barely awake while typing this.

Soooo… How was it? Good, lukewarm, horrible? **PLEASE**, let me know! It'd mean A LOT, especially since this is my first 'Saw' –fic.

Let me know if you think I should continue this or not.

Whatever the case, thank you so much for reading this far!

Take care!


End file.
